


Get Out!

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: I had too much fun with this, M/M, Masturbation, Other, fucking drumsticks, no literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anythings a dildo if u belive in yourself  <br/>Da Kurlzz uses that as his philosophy<br/>his drumsticks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out!

**Author's Note:**

> haha, im not sorry, this was really fun.
> 
> enjoy~~ you matthew's bunghole lovers  
> (not what bunghole actually means)

Matt jerks himself slowly as he presses the drumstick at his asshole. He moans out as the "5B" sized tip pops in.  
He pushes it in further, up to the end if the neck, moving his hand faster over his cock.  
He lets out a loud groan, knowing that no one else was on the bus at the moment.

He pushes the drum stick in more until the whole shaft and part of the grip are inside him.  
His mouth is in an 'O' shape as he moves it in and out, in rhythm with his hand stroking himself.

"Mhh, fuck." He mutters, squeezing himself in his grip.  
He gave a twist at his head and played with his slit, hissed in pleasure as he pinched and pulled at his frenulum.  
This was his favorite kind of thing, being teased and teasing himself to get off while using whatever he could find as a dildo.

Anything can be a dildo if you believe in yourself was always Matt's motto.  
Most of the microphones on the bus, along with sharpies they used to sign things, had been used in this fashion.

But, of course, Matthew's favorite things to use were his drumsticks. Especially when he used both at the same time.  
Speaking of that, now was as good of a time as any to add the other to the party.

Matt grabbed his lotion turned lubricant and smeared some onto the other stick before positioning at his ass.  
He sat down onto it and sighed out.

He moved both of the drumsticks in and out in unison along with moving his hand over his member.

He continued to speed up his hands in both movements as he felt his gut tighten and a high pitched moan left his lips.

"Matty!" The curtain to his was ripped open and the person before stared.  
"Dylan, get out!" Matt pulled the curtain shut, panting, embarrassed as fuck.

"I think I just nutted." Dylan muttered

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos~~!  
> not much to say down here other than that im suffering from an allergic reaction rn.  
> yay, life.


End file.
